Jealously Within Sound
by TheStationmaster
Summary: The airplanes arrive in Skylandia, but Herky becomes afraid of Perky.
1. Regular Version

**Another original Jay-Jay story, this time it's the second part of the "Trip to Skylandia" storyline, entitled "Jealously within Sound" with added lines by tate310. Enjoy and comment.**

All the airplanes at Terrytown Airport had departed on a business trip to Skylandia, even though Jay-Jay, who wanted to show the airplanes all around Skylandia, was feeling ill.

It was a long-way to Skylandia. Since there was no wind-spout, the airplanes had to keep following the SkyWay, in a straight line, which would eventually lead them to the Skylandia Castle.

After a long, long journey, they soon saw the Skylandia Castle.

"It's so beautiful" said Savannah.

"Just like I pictured!" exclaimed Herky.

"Are you feeling alright Jay-Jay?" asked Old Oscar.

"Yeah, I'm fine" said Jay-Jay. "I guess the long trip made my illness go away!"

They then set off inside the castle.

When they went inside the castle, Jay-Jay was surprised that nobody was there.

"Anyone home?" called out Jay-Jay.

Just then, Big Jocko, the palace guard arrived.

"Why hello Jay-Jay!" said Big Jocko. "We are so glad you could make it back to our kingdom, but who are all these airplanes?"

"These are my friends: Herky, Savannah, Old Oscar, Snuffy, Big Jake, and Tracy."

"We are here on a business trip, so we could meet you all and have some fun while we have time.

"Very well then" said Big Jocko. Please follow me."

They were escorted into a special room where all the other planes from Jay-Jay's adventure were waiting.

Everyone was happy to see Jay-Jay.

"Good day!" said Count Winger.

Jay-Jay introduced Count Winger to everyone, as well as all the other planes.

"It's wonderful to have you back Jay-Jay" said Prince Duffy, "and I give warm wishes to all of your friends."

"What brings you here Jay-Jay?" asked Lady Stacey.

"We're here on a business trip" said Jay-Jay.

But Herky was feeling nervous about Perky, who was the court jester. His shape and appearance made him feel a little scared too.

Herky didn't want to feel nervous and embarrass everyone on the trip, so he went over to see Perky."

"Hey Perky" said Herky in a calm voice.

"Hey there buddy!" exclaimed Perky in a loud voice. "Want to play?!

Herky screamed and went to a corner, out of sight from the big-scary Perky.

Later that day, all the airplanes were excited because they were about to see a special military air-show.

But Herky was still missing.

"Where's Herky?" asked Big Jake "We haven't seen him all day."

Just then, they heard a whimpering noise. Jay-Jay went over to see what it was.

"Herky, is that you?" called Jay-Jay.

"Go away Perky!" cried Herky. "You scare me."

Poor Herky didn't like Perky's voice.

"It's only me, Jay-Jay. Is something bothering you?"

"Perky scares me!"

"It's alright" said Jay-Jay. "If you get used to him, you won't be so frightened anymore! Now let's go see the military air-show.

During the air-show, Herky sat next to Perky. He was frightened any more because you shouldn't judge people by how they look or sound.


	2. Christian Version

**Another original Jay-Jay story, this time it's the second part of the "Trip to Skylandia" storyline, entitled "Jealously within Sound" with added lines by tate310. This is the Christian version. Enjoy and comment.**

All the airplanes at Terrytown Airport had departed on a business trip to Skylandia, even though Jay-Jay, who wanted to show the airplanes all around Skylandia, was feeling ill.

It was a long-way to Skylandia. Since there was no wind-spout, the airplanes had to keep following the SkyWay, in a straight line, which would eventually lead them to the Skylandia Castle.

After a long, long journey, they soon saw the Skylandia Castle.

"It's so beautiful" said Savannah.

"Just like I pictured!" exclaimed Herky.

"Are you feeling alright Jay-Jay?" asked Old Oscar.

"Yeah, I'm fine" said Jay-Jay. "I guess the long trip made my illness go away!"

They then set off inside the castle.

When they went inside the castle, Jay-Jay was surprised that nobody was there.

"Anyone home?" called out Jay-Jay.

Just then, Big Jocko, the palace guard arrived.

"Why hello Jay-Jay!" said Big Jocko. "We are so glad you could make it back to our kingdom, but who are all these airplanes?"

"These are my friends: Herky, Savannah, Old Oscar, Snuffy, Big Jake, and Tracy. We wanted to come here to see God's beautiful cloud castle while we're here on a business trip.

"It's very well that you all admire God, and have come to see His creation." said Big Jocko. Please follow me."

They were escorted into a special room where all the other planes from Jay-Jay's adventure were waiting.

Everyone was happy to see Jay-Jay.

"Good day!" said Count Winger.

Jay-Jay introduced Count Winger to everyone, as well as all the other planes.

"It's wonderful to have you back Jay-Jay" said Prince Duffy, "and I give warm wishes to all of your friends."

"What brings you here Jay-Jay?" asked Lady Stacey.

"We're here on a business trip" said Jay-Jay.

But Herky was feeling nervous about Perky, who was the court jester. His shape and appearance made him feel a little scared too.

Herky didn't want to feel nervous and embarrass everyone on the trip, so he went over to see Perky."

"Hey Perky" said Herky in a calm voice.

"Hey there buddy!" exclaimed Perky in a loud voice. "Want to play?!

Herky screamed and went to a corner, out of sight from the big-scary Perky.

Later that day, all the airplanes were excited because they were about to see a special military air-show.

But Herky was still missing.

"Where's Herky?" asked Big Jake "We haven't seen him all day."

Just then, they heard a whimpering noise. Jay-Jay went over to see what it was.

"Herky, is that you?" called Jay-Jay.

"Go away Perky!" cried Herky. "You scare me."

Poor Herky! He knew the Bible says that we shouldn't judge on how they look, but he was feeling rather jealous. He thought his voice sounds much better than Perky's.

"It's only me, Jay-Jay. Is something bothering you?"

"Perky scares me!"

"It's alright" said Jay-Jay. "If you get used to him, you won't be so frightened anymore! Now let's go see the military air-show.

During the air-show, Herky sat next to Perky. Herky had learned that the Bible says we shouldn't judge people of how they look or how they sound. We should always be respectful and consider them as our friend.


	3. Script

**Here is the American script for "Jealousy Within Sound" Enjoy and comment.**

 **NARRATOR:** All the airplanes at Terrytown Airport had departed on a business trip to Skylandia, even though Jay-Jay, who wanted to show the airplanes all around Skylandia, was feeling ill.

It was a long-way to Skylandia. Since there was no wind-spout, the airplanes had to keep following the SkyWay, in a straight line, which would eventually lead them to the Skylandia Castle.

After a long, long journey, they soon saw the Skylandia Castle.

 **SAVANNAH:** It's so beautiful

 **HERKY:** Just like I pictured!

 **OLD OSCAR:** Are you feeling alright Jay-Jay?

 **JAY-JAY** I'm fine I guess the long trip made my illness go away!

 **NARRATOR:** They then set off inside the castle.

Inside the castle, Jay-Jay was surprised that nobody was there.

 **JAY-JAY:** Anyone home?

 **NARRATOR:** Just then, Big Jocko, the palace guard arrived.

 **BIG JOCKO:** Why hello Jay-Jay! We are so glad you could make it back to our kingdom, but who are all these airplanes?

 **JAY-JAY:** These are my friends: Herky, Savannah, Old Oscar, Snuffy, Big Jake, and Tracy. We are here on a business trip, so we could meet you all and have some fun while we have time.

 **BIG JOCKO:** Very well then" said Big Jocko. Please follow me.

 **NARRATOR:** They were escorted into a special room where all the other planes from Jay-Jay's adventure were waiting.

Everyone was happy to see Jay-Jay.

 **COUNT WINGER:** Good day!

 **NARRATOR:** Jay-Jay introduced Count Winger to everyone, as well as all the other planes.

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** It's wonderful to have you back Jay-Jay", and I give warm wishes to all of your friends.

 **LADY STACEY:** What brings you here Jay-Jay?

 **JAY-JAY:** We're here on a business trip

 **NARRATOR:** But Herky was feeling nervous about Perky, who was the court jester. His shape and appearance made him feel a little scared too.

Herky didn't want to feel nervous and embarrass everyone on the trip, so he went over to see Perky."

 **HERKY:** Hey Perky.

 **PERKY:** Hey there buddy !Want to play?!

 **NARRATOR:** Herky screamed and went to a corner, out of sight from the big-scary Perky.

Later that day, all the airplanes were excited because they were about to see a special military air-show.

But Herky was still missing.

 **BIG JAKE:** Where's Herky? We haven't seen him all day.

 **NARRATOR:** Just then, they heard a whimpering noise. Jay-Jay went over to see what it was.

 **JAY-JAY:** Herky, is that you?

 **HERKY:** Go away Perky! You scare me.

 **NARRATOR:** Poor Herky didn't like Perky's voice.

 **JAY-JAY** It's only me, Jay-Jay. Is something bothering you?

 **HERKY:** Perky scares me!

 **JAY-JAY:** It's alright. If you get used to him, you won't be so frightened anymore! Now let's go see the military air-show.

 **NARRATOR:** During the air-show, Herky sat next to Perky. He was frightened any more because you shouldn't judge people by how they look or sound.


	4. Christian Script

**Here is the Christian script for "Jealousy Within Sound" Enjoy and comment.**

 **NARRATOR:** All the airplanes at Terrytown Airport had departed on a business trip to Skylandia, even though Jay-Jay, who wanted to show the airplanes all around Skylandia, was feeling ill.

It was a long-way to Skylandia. Since there was no wind-spout, the airplanes had to keep following the SkyWay, in a straight line, which would eventually lead them to the Skylandia Castle.

After a long, long journey, they soon saw the Skylandia Castle.

 **SAVANNAH:** It's so beautiful

 **HERKY:** Just like I pictured!

 **OLD OSCAR:** Are you feeling alright Jay-Jay?

 **JAY-JAY** I'm fine I guess the long trip made my illness go away!

 **NARRATOR:** They then set off inside the castle.

Inside the castle, Jay-Jay was surprised that nobody was there.

 **JAY-JAY:** Anyone home?

 **NARRATOR:** Just then, Big Jocko, the palace guard arrived.

 **BIG JOCKO:** Why hello Jay-Jay! We are so glad you could make it back to our kingdom, but who are all these airplanes?

 **JAY-JAY:** These are my friends: Herky, Savannah, Old Oscar, Snuffy, Big Jake, and Tracy. We wanted to come here to see God's beautiful cloud castle while we're here on a business trip.

 **BIG JOCKO:** It's very well that you all admire God, and have come to see His creation. Please follow me.

 **NARRATOR:** They were escorted into a special room where all the other planes from Jay-Jay's adventure were waiting.

Everyone was happy to see Jay-Jay.

 **COUNT WINGER:** Good day!

 **NARRATOR:** Jay-Jay introduced Count Winger to everyone, as well as all the other planes.

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** It's wonderful to have you back Jay-Jay", and I give warm wishes to all of your friends.

 **LADY STACEY:** What brings you here Jay-Jay?

 **JAY-JAY:** We're here on a business trip

 **NARRATOR:** But Herky was feeling nervous about Perky, who was the court jester. His shape and appearance made him feel a little scared too.

Herky didn't want to feel nervous and embarrass everyone on the trip, so he went over to see Perky."

 **HERKY:** Hey Perky.

 **PERKY:** Hey there buddy !Want to play?!

 **NARRATOR:** Herky screamed and went to a corner, out of sight from the big-scary Perky.

Later that day, all the airplanes were excited because they were about to see a special military air-show.

But Herky was still missing.

 **BIG JAKE:** Where's Herky? We haven't seen him all day.

 **NARRATOR:** Just then, they heard a whimpering noise. Jay-Jay went over to see what it was.

 **JAY-JAY:** Herky, is that you?

 **HERKY:** Go away Perky! You scare me.

 **NARRATOR:** Poor Herky! He knew the Bible says that we shouldn't judge on how they look, but he was feeling rather jealous. He thought his voice sounds much better than Perky's.

 **JAY-JAY** It's only me, Jay-Jay. Is something bothering you?

 **HERKY:** Perky scares me!

 **JAY-JAY:** It's alright. If you get used to him, you won't be so frightened anymore! Now let's go see the military air-show.

 **NARRATOR:** During the air-show, Herky sat next to Perky. Herky had learned that the Bible says we shouldn't judge people of how they look or how they sound. We should always be respectful and consider them as our friend.


End file.
